Acceptance
by Matanator
Summary: Percy is waiting to pick up Annabeth from her school and she's late. 20 minutes late. Percy goes to find out why and what he discovers was not what he expected, he just had to accept it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a small plot bunny that popped up after I read someone else's story so if it seems familiar, it's probably off that other person's story, just my own little twist to it.**

**Don't own, not for profit, Rick Riordan's stuff.**

* * *

Annabeth was late. Uncharacteristically so. Percy was waiting outside her school to pick her up after school and he was wondering what was taking so long. It was almost 20 minutes past their meeting time.

'It wouldn't be monsters would it? After all, my scent would be stronger than Annabeth's so anything would come after me instead.' Percy thought.

He began to worry, with all the crazy things that could happen to demigods, Annabeth could be in some sort of trouble.

Percy quickly entered the building and found the receptionist asleep at the desk. What else does a receptionist do after school hours?

"Excuse me," Percy called out to the receptionist, a young woman with long brown hair.

She jerked awake, glaring groggily at Percy for waking her up before she remembered what her job was.

"Oh, hello, sorry, umm… Welcome to Northvale, what can I do for you?" She said whilst rubbing her hazel eyes.

"Hi I'm looking for Annabeth Chase? She is a senior here and I'm picking her up but she's a bit late."

"Sorry, _who?" _Sheasked a bit confused_._

"Never mind," Percy said agitatedly. Annabeth could be in danger and he as wasting time here, "where's the library?"

When in doubt, check the library. If Annabeth wasn't there? Percy would really start to worry.

"Umm, it's just down the hall, the last room to the right," she said, indicating with her hand.

"Thanks. Bye."

Percy hurried down the hall, ignoring the receptionist grumble about having her sleep disturbed.

Percy unconsciously put his hand in his pocket, to make sure Riptide was in there and if needed be, easily drawn.

Reaching the end of the hall, he opened the door to the right to find himself in a giant room, with many shelves neatly arrayed in rows and aisles.

Quickly searching his way through the library, he found a studying area, with tables and chairs. If there was anywhere that Annabeth would be, it would be here, at a study area.

He quickly scanned the tables of students staying after school, trying to catch up on their studies.

He ignored the curious whispering of his appearance until he finally found what he was looking for. On the far end of the library, he saw princess curled blonde hair he would recognise anywhere.

He smiled.

Then he noticed she wasn't alone.

Tall, with dark blonde hair, the guy Annabeth was sitting with looked to be the kind of guy from a 'chick-flick' movie. The type to make girls swoon with just a look, but still keep a 'nice guy' personality, not some player who takes dates and dumps every week or so.

And they were laughing softly and giggling together.

He saw Annabeth's eyes twinkle, the same kind of look she gave him when she looked into his eyes and tells him that she loved him, right before kissing him soundly.

Percy's heart shattered.

He knew why Annabeth was late now. He got stood up.

At first Percy felt anger and jealousy, his face twisted up with emotion and probably freaking out some of the mortals watching him.

Percy took a deep breath, trying to release his emotions, to let it drain out of him.

After a few minutes of just standing there (and probably looking like an idiot) he dejectedly walked out of the library.

Annabeth chose some other guy over him.

From Percy's point of view, he could sort-of understand.

What kind of girl likes a dorky, goofy guy with seaweed for brains over a good-looking handsome probably smart guy?

He always though Annabeth was too good for him, and how lucky he was to have her as a girlfriend. It's just now that it was more of a reality. She _was_ too good for him, and so she moved ahead.

Percy, despite being dense as some might say, he didn't miss the clear display of admiration in Annabeth's face as she talked and laughed with this guy. He could see how happy she was there. He knew her long enough to know it was genuine.

Percy accepted it.

He loved Annabeth, and so he was willing to give up his own happiness for Annabeth's if she was happy with this guy.

He didn't even know his name.

* * *

**This is my first attempt at the romance stuff, so hopefully I didn't do too bad. :P**

**Let me know what you think, review and fav/follow!**

**~Matanator**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow, I'm surprised by the review response… Thanks guys**

**Just to let you know, I'm completely Percabeth.**

**Disclaimer, look at chapter 1**

* * *

_At Camp_

Percy tried his hardest to avoid Annabeth. He would frequently go into the forest and vent out his anger on whatever monster dared to cross his path. Eventually, even the monsters feared to go into the woods, after the decimation of so many of its brethren by the one demigod.

Percy had to go deeper and deeper into the forest to find something, anything to slash at with Riptide. When monsters wouldn't come, he pooled his anger into the ocean. He would raise giant waves to crash onto the beach, he would create massive pillars of water shooting into the air until he was drained.

With all this activity going on, people at Camp began to notice.

Chiron called a meeting around the campfire in the Amphitheatre one night.

"Demigods, as you may have noticed," He began gravely, "monsters harassing the Camp borders have dropped considerable, almost to zero."

"Isn't that a good thing?" A random camper yelled out.

Agreement swept through the crowd as they began to argue, whether it was a good sign or something far worse. The campfire spluttered and turned grey with all the confusion in the atmosphere.

Chiron stomped his hoof three times and held his hand up for silence. Percy looked on with trepidation.

"Normally, yes, however there have been sightings of devastation to the forest. Something has ravaged the land, something that perhaps, is so foul, that it has scared all the other monsters away."

There was a deathly silence amongst the campers. The campfire dimmed to a dull purple, emanate the fear that the demigods felt. Then, suddenly all went into an uproar.

"What if it attacks our borders?"

"What kind of monster is it?"

"Will Thalia's tree be able to hold it back?"

The last question seemed to silence the camp. It was the most important question.

Percy stood up, getting the attention of the camp.

"I'll kill it. I'll go out into the forest and find it."

"I'll go with you."

Percy nearly cringed. He turned to the voice that he would recognise anywhere.

"I'll go with you and help you kill it. You need _someone_ with a plan Seaweed Brain." Annabeth teased, smiling.

Percy sighed in resignation. "Fine. Let's go."

The camp looked on in surprise. Even Chiron.

"You're- You're going on a monster hunt just like that?"

Percy didn't answer, he just turned to Annabeth.

"Got you cap? Got your dagger?" He asked.

"Of course." Annabeth replied.

Percy turned back to Chiron. "And I have Riptide with me. That's all we need."

Chiron smiled. "Very well, our best demigods once again as a team, we wish you luck."

Percy nodded and walked out of the Amphitheatre, Annabeth following.

* * *

Percy was walking calmly through the forest. He felt that Annabeth had something to say but she was holding back. After nearly twenty minutes of walking, Annabeth finally spoke up.

"Seaweed Brain, why are you avoiding me?"

Percy knew this was coming. He tried to stall the conversation.

"Shouldn't you be worried about the super monster?"

"Not when your here with me to protect me."

Percy nearly cried when he heard her say that. She said it with such honesty, like she wasn't going behind his back.

"You haven't answered my question Percy."

"There is no monster anyway." Percy stated, still trying to stall.

"What do you mean?"

"It was me. I caused the devastation, the monsters are afraid of me. I've been the one killing all of them in the forest."

"Why? Answer me with a straight response. And you still haven't answered my original question. Stop being so evasive!" Annabeth said loudly, starting to get angry.

"I did it all because I was angry alright?" Percy said starting to get angry as well. "I know what you're doing Annabeth. Going behind my back."

"What?" Annabeth lost her anger and just looked confused, as if she actually didn't know what Percy was talking about.

"I saw you, a week ago, in the library at your school with that mortal. Having fun, talking, giggling and laughing together."

Annabeth was confused. What was he talking about? When-

Suddenly Annabeth remembered, one week ago, the last day of school, the day she was going back to camp when Percy picked her up-

Annabeth suddenly understood.

He must have seen her with Joshua when he couldn't find her and she was late on that day.

They were going to go on a date.

'Oh no…' Annabeth thought. She had completely forgotten about the date they had planned after school, she was so distracted by the rebuilding of Olympus that it slipped her mind.

"Percy I-"she started apologising but stopped as she noticed Percy wasn't with her anymore. She had to go find Percy and apologise. It was all a misunderstanding.

She took a few steps forward before she came to a halt. She didn't even know which direction he went in. Suddenly the darkness around her seemed more oppressive, more sinister, more deadly, without the comfort of Percy being with her.

She was alone.


End file.
